


Wszystko było idealnie (tyle, że nie)

by Magi444



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, Sadie loves FMA, my first work here
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi444/pseuds/Magi444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Amos musi być fanem Doctora Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko było idealnie (tyle, że nie)

**Author's Note:**

> Waltubis (Walt+Anubis)- bo jak ich inaczej nazwać teraz?

Wszystko było idealnie.  
Cudowna wymówka nasunęła się praktycznie sama. Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne damskie dni. Proste i cudowne. Wszyscy chłopcy na samą myśl się peszyli i wycofywali, dziewczyny pytały tylko ze współczuciem czy nie mogą pomóc. Wystarczyło zamknąć się w pokoju, przygotować i czekać na sygnał od Amosa. Bo kto podejrzewałby staruszka o obsesyjne uwielbianie „Doktora Who” zakrawające o cześć? Zresztą, kim była by go oceniać. Sama kończyła szykować swój cosplay na konwent.  
I wtedy do pokoju wparował Waltubis.  
I cały misterny plan się zawalił.  
Jej chłopak zobaczył ją przebraną za Edwarda Erlica.  
I zaczął się śmiać.  
Szlak.  
A wszystko było idealnie.


End file.
